Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Zu Warrior Cats/@comment-62.47.15.230-20130208234510/@comment-24115345-20140222105106
StrangerInTheShadows sagte: Ich mag ihn sehr, gerade weil er den SternenClan nicht ständig anheult vonwegen "Oh, beschütze uns" "Wie konntest du das nur zulassen!" "Hilf uns!" "Ich stehe so tief in eurer Schuld!" Für ihn haben die Ahnen nichts getan, überhaupt tut er wenig. Sobald die Katzen tot sind, war's das. Sie sprechen manchmal mit ihnen, sagen dabei aber nie genau, was sie wollen, weil sie 1. es selbst nicht wissen oder 2. die Katzen es selber rausfinden lassen wollen. Super, das hat auch voll geholfen, Sammy/Feuerpfote/Feuerherz/Feuerstern auf Tigerkralle/Tigerstern anzusetzen. Es heißt in den Büchern auch, dass der SternenClan nur hilflos zuschauen konnte, als Tigerkralle Rotschweif getötet hat. Der SternenClan hat echt keine Macht oder nutzt sie nicht. Gerade Jayfeather, der gar nicht Heiler werden wollte, hat ihm doch nichts zu verdanken. Dazu kommt die Prophezeiung, die ihm sagt, dass er mächtiger als der SternenClan ist. Die kommt ihm doch gerade recht und bestätigt seine Gedanken! Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester Hollyleaf verbeiß er sich nicht so sehr in das Gesetz der Krieger. Das wurde schließlich eingeführt, um die Clans zu schützen, das Zusammenleben zu verbessern und Leben zu retten. Wenn es diese Punkte in manchen Fällen behindert, ist es sinnlos, ihm zu folgen. Was wäre denn so alles passiert, wenn Feuerherz nicht etliche Gesetze gebrochen hätte? Der FlussClan wäre größtenteils verhungert, der DonnerClan hätte ein unnützes Gefecht mit dem WindClan ausgetragen usw. Löwenpfote ist sehr gutmütig, ich mag ihn zwar lieber, doch Jayfeather gefällt mir am besten. Mindestens für seine Geschwister hegt er schon Gefühle - die drei halten zusammen - und die bleiben nicht die einzigen Katzen, die er mag. Dass er enttäuscht ist, Lichtherz als Mentorin zu bekommen, verstehe ich auch einigermaßen. Und die Stelle, wo er sagt, "put all useless cats together and hope a tree falls on them" (oder so ähnlich, kenne es auch nicht auf Deutsch und es ist lange her), finde ich wirklich gut. Er muss ja echt denken, dass er eine Katze zweiter Klasse ist und es auch immer bleibt. Alle zeigen Mitleid oder nehmen ihn nicht für voll. Dass er als normal gilt, erreicht er nicht. Und als die Prophezeiung ihm Besonderes verspricht, frustriert es ihn doch noch umso mehr, dass er im Clan nicht richtig gilt. Auch Lichtherz tut mir leid, einmal, weil sie einen scheinbar so undankbaren Schüler hat und auch, weil sie endlich jemanden ausbilden darf und dann einen Behinderten bekommt, bei dem klar ist, dass er es nicht schafft. Auch sie muss sich doch zweitklassig fühlen. Er ist für mich der Interessanteste der drei, sein Sarkasmus ist unterhaltsam. Ich stimme Stranger in the Shadows voll und ganz zu! Er hat gesagt: gebt die drei unnützen Katzen auf einen Haufen und hofft das ein Baum auf sie fällt Damit meint er Langschweif (Blind) Lichtherz (Verkrüppelt) und ihn selbst (Blind) Er glaubt wahrscheinlich das er Lichtherz nur als Mentorin bekommen hat, weil sie sonst so unnütz ist wie er selbst. Ich mag ihn eigentlich schon aber das mit dem Stock ist zu ausgeschmückt geworden. Das war zuviel gerummel um ein Stück Holz. Da verstehe ich das mit Löwenpfote, Heidepfote und den Gängen noch interesanter. Er hat viel von seinem Vater geerbt. (mürrisch, will nicht bemitleidet werden, glaubt er ist besser als die anderen, will alles selber schaffen,....) ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine, Seidenherz